Demon Servant
by Mad Hatter 'The Real One
Summary: Kanda, a Demon slayer for the Black Order, has made a deal with a neko, also known as a Cat Demon, she has to be his servantor he kills her and her brother. Friendship Laven and Romance KandaXOC Neko!Allen
1. A Stranger in The Meadow

**Neko: hey here is another story with KandaXOC and instead of a LaviXOC it's a slight Laven story, too, mostly friendship. Allen and Lavi's age are tweaked a bit.**

.**.::.**.

It started one day when I was playing with my brother in the clearing where Mother and Father used to take us. We, me and Allen, are Cat Demons, also known as nekos, so we are ostracized by both mortals and Demons. What to why? Because we are a peaceful kind of Demon. Not a deadly Demon like the Noahs., but that doesn't mean we're not powerful. We are strong. Here's the stasis for powerful Demons, the stronger you are the more mortal you look. Annnyway back to the story.

I was making daisy chains with Allen when I felt a presence out of nowhere. "Allen put your hood on and get behind me." I say. He does as I say. I also put my hood on. "Who's there" I yell into the trees. Then a young man with long ebony locks steps out. "Are you the Cat Demon, Enelihs?" he asks.

"It depends who's asking."

"Onee-san I'm scared I don't like this man." Allen says clutching the end of my cloak.

"Allen go hide. Remember the plan we devised if this happened. Onee-san will find you soon, ok?" I say while bending down to ruffle his hair. "Now go." I watch him scamper away.

"Che. Don't forget about your enemy." The ebony haired man said.

I returned my attention to him. "Aw you know my name but I don't know yours. Mind telling me?"

"Kanda. So I take it you're Enelihs."

"Yes, that is who I am. Now why are you here? Because it doesn't seem like you came all this way just to ask me out on a date." I say with a smirk.

"Grr." And I mean he did growl. "That it's I'm going to kill you." Then he pulled a sword and swung it at me. Good thing for cat-like reflexes, or I would be in two pieces by now.

"That's not fare I wasn't ready for a attack that's so cheating." now I'm ticked off.

"Who ever said I play fare." Kanda said then he started LAUGHING, and I mean LAUGHING!

"Vine SLAP!" I said the spell with a tick mark on my head. The vine sent him flying. "Haha who's laughing now."

Barely dodged the next attack. In the end I used all the spells I knew and the end went something like this.

"Looks like you won do what you want me become you servant or kill me now go ahead choose." Then everything dark.

.**.::.**.

**Neko: ok sorry for the not so exciting fight scene if anyone can help me with that please do!**


	2. A Sweet Lullaby

Neko: ok here's chappy 2

"Enelihs" I hear my mother and father calling for me, but they sound scared. " Mother, Father where are  
you?" I scream back.  
Then I shoot up from my bed and wake up in a cold sweat. I look around the room and say "Where am I?"  
Then a girl with high pig tails answers "The Black Order." I jump a little "Whoa who are you? Why am I  
Here? Where is Allen?"  
"Slow down don't over tire yourself out to much."  
"I'm fine."  
"Good. Once you change I'll take you over to my brother, Komui, he's been looking after your brother."  
"Thanks, umm where are my clothes?"  
"Ohh Here you go. I'm Linali just to let you know. What's your name?" she said while handing me my  
clothes. "My name's Enelihs."

As we reached Komui's office I heard my brother's voice. I start to run to the door, grabbed the door  
knob, knocked, heard a "come in", went in, and saw Allen. He ran towards me and I squatted down to hug him.  
One hand on his head and the other around his back torso I murmured "I'm so glad your alright."  
"Sorry Onee-san, but I kinda didn't follow your orders and hid behind a tree close to the clearing."  
"Allen baka your suppose to listen to what I say. I promised Mother and Father I'd protect you, how am I  
suppose to do that if you don't listen to me?" I say while hitting hi in the head.  
"Ow. That hurt."  
"It was supposed to, baka."  
"Excuse me. I hate to brake up this wonderful brother-sister moment but I need to talk to after I get Kanda  
so just sit on the coach and wait."  
I sat on the coach and talked with Allen.  
"Allen who is this?" I say while gesturing to the red-head.  
"Oh this is Lavi. Lavi say hi."  
"Are you an angel?" Lavi asks almost dream like.  
"No. But I'll take that as a complaint." I say while light chuckling. Then Komui walks in with, oh great,  
Kanda. We sit on opposite sides of the coach.  
"We need to talk about the deal you made with Kanda." Komui said bluntly.  
"Great that wasn't a dream, crap." I say under my breath.  
"Not my fault you decided to make the deal I just agreed with it and isn't it a Neko law?" Kanda says  
monotonously.  
"Yes it is." I grumble. "So that means you're my master. Great just fan-fucking-tastic."  
"Language we have children in the room!" Komui says.  
"Sorry I know. So what know?"  
"You be my servant."  
"You have to be kidding me, right?"  
"Che. No."  
I just sit there flabbergasted. Eyes open in shock jaw slack and just sitting there. What I say next shocks  
everyone in the room "You mortals are despicable." And I leave. Allen and Lavi follow me while talking.  
"I can't believe she said that." Lavi says.  
"It's just that she thinks mortals are kinda mean to Demons. They get scared before they actually know  
them."  
"Oh. I get it."

It's night time and I'm trying everything to get Allen and Lavi to go to sleep. Lavi's spending the night in  
our room. "How about I sing a lullaby?" I say. They both nod their heads vigorously. "Ok Lay down so I  
can get you guys tucked in."  
After I get them under the covers I sing a lullaby Mother taught me when I was younger.

' Deep in the meadow  
Under the willow  
A bed of grass  
A soft green pillow  
Lay down your head  
And close your eyes  
And they open  
The sun will rise  
Here it's safe  
And here it's warm  
And here the daisies guard  
You from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you'  
I see they are trying to keep their eyes open so I continue  
' Deep in the mountains  
Hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves  
A moon beam ray  
Forget your woes  
And let you troubles lay  
And when again it's morning  
They'll wash away  
Here it's safe  
And here it's warm  
And here the daisies guard  
You from every harm  
And here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you'  
I see their eyes fluttering shut but continue to open  
' Ba-da-da-da-da-da  
Ba-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da  
Here is the place where I love you'  
Their eyes are closed but I finished the song anyway.  
' Deep in the meadow  
Hidden far away  
Acloak of leaves  
A moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes  
And let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning  
They'll wash away  
Here it's safe  
And here it's warm  
And here the daisies guard  
You from ever harm  
Here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you'  
They are finally asleep I say the last line like Mother did for me ,in a low whisper.  
' here is the place where I love you.'  
I give them one last look and see them snuggled together.  
Neko: ok the song I called Rue's Lullaby and I don't own it Suzanne Collins does.

Allen's age is ten.  
Lavi is thirteen.  
And Enelihs is fourteen.  
Allen and Enelihs' mother and father died four years ago leaving Enelihs in charge.


End file.
